choice
by Mish.67
Summary: Draco is forced in detention with Hermione Granger, and he discovers there's more to her than he thought, but will it all come with a Sacrifice?
1. Mudblood

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

**Chapter 1. Mudblood**

"Draco...Draco"

The Darkness swooped around him, trapping him inside.

His mother's painful cry echoed from the blank corners of the unfamiliar place, unsure if it really was his mother at all.

"Draco...Draco save me. You must do what he says or he will kill us both. Listen, Draco, listen to me, never betray him, always stay on our side!"

He didn't understand, he never really thought of 'swapping sides' in the first place. All of a sudden a hard stab of pain erected from his leg, causing heavy blood to flow and drip down his ice cold skin. The stabbing sensation travelled throughout his body, resulting in more gashes on his flesh.

It was happening, the one thing he feared most.

Being murdered by Voldemort.

Draco could see him now, coming closer, and closer. The pain becoming stronger and the screams louder, he couldn't take it.

"I won't betray you. I WILL NOT BETRAY YOU!"

Draco woke at the sound of his own scream; he could feel the hot sweat sinking into his skin. No one had bothered to wake him up. Irritated, he slivered out of his bed tentatively, and headed towards his dresser. He shook on his black robes and slytherin tie, not brothering to grab something to eat or corm his snow white hair. He strolled out of his room into the long halls of Hogwarts, heading towards his potion class on the second floor.

He arrived at his destination and violently swung open the old Mahogany door which stood before him. Twenty or so faces stared up at him, moulded with expressions of boredom and curiosity.  
>"Ahh Mr Malfoy, please take a seat" Slughorn ordered, using hand jesters to guide him towards the last available seat.<p>

Which was next to Granger.

His hatred for her was blood throbbing, but he thought it was slightly odd that she was sitting by herself. If you're working with her you're guaranteed good grades. And it's not like she doesn't have any friends either. Draco approached the empty chair that was placed next to Grangers and purposely slammed his books onto the marble bench top. Hermione flinched at the sound and rotated to Gaze at her wand, avoiding any contact with Draco.

"Don't like that, Granger?"

"Just sit down, Malfoy."

"That the best you got?"

"Shh I'm trying to listen!"

"You can't tell me what to-

"Ahh It seems like I have an ingredient missing, no matter, I'll get it now. You behave now." Exclaimed Professor Slughorn, while stumbling over to the old mahogany door, which was boarded with beautiful long green vines that extended throughout the classroom.

"Do you enjoy being a teacher's pet, aye Granger?"

"You're just jealous-

"Jealous! Why would I be jealous of a mudblood like you!"

The whole class went silent.

The spark that always glistened from her eyes vanished in a heartbeat. Her fingers were tangled around the fine wood of her wand that was progressively escalating in the air. Draco was slightly amused by her response, but also confused at the same time.

He almost felt sorry for her.

She was so affected by that word. That one _**word **_that he never really put much thought into saying. That one _**word**_ that hurt her all those years ago, before Wesley's spell rebounded and got him instead.

Draco searched the room, and neither Weasley nor Potter were anywhere in sight. The room was full of hufflepuffs, no wonder Granger was sitting by herself.

Suddenly, a soft sound squeaked out of her rose red lips.

"Don't call me that. You have no idea how much that affects me."

"Oh, but I think I do. It's written all over your face. Doesn't take much you for to crack... See look at your wand! You have it in the air ready to strike, you're just too scared to use it on me -"

Without warning Hermione's wand floe towards Draco's throat, digging into the rough skin that covered it. A smug expression smothered his face.

"Do it Granger. Finish me off."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. The whole class was watching now, engaged in what was going to happen next. Hermione slowly lowered her wand, and bowed her head into her chest.

"I'm not that type of person-"

"Exactly what I thought. Fucking mudblood."

Hermione's piercing brown eyes swooped up towards Draco; His watched back curiously. Her fist met his face, cracking his jaw, like it did all those years ago. Draco stumbled backwards a few steps, before regaining his balance.

"What the hell you little bitch!"

He reached over to his left pocket and slipped out his wand, aiming it towards Hermione.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Slughorn barked. Nobody had noticed his entrance.

Draco Immediately dropped his wand by his side and looked over to where professor Slughorn was standing. Watery blood was tripping off Draco's hard facial features.

"Granger punched me in the face!"

Slughorn gave a weary look over to Hermione, who was slinking into her stool.

"Is this true, Miss Granger?"

"Yes but-"

"Detention everyday for the rest of the month for the both of you!"

Draco's face dropped.

"Err excuse me; I think I heard you wrong, you said the _**both**_ of us?" Draco questioned.

"No you heard me correctly, Mr Malfoy. I did come in to see your wand pointed towards Miss Granger, not to mention you were late this morning. Now I need to repair that-"

"No" Draco snapped. He flopped himself down on the small wooden stool and felt slightly uneasy. His hand was dabbing the bloody evidence of Hermione's hit. Draco slid closer to Hermione, close enough she could feel his hot breaths against her cheeks. Shivers shook Hermione's spine, he was too close for her liking. Finally he spat something out.

"I abhor you."

"Feelings mutual."


	2. Day one

**Chapter 2.**

"Detention? You, Hermione Granger, got detention? Now that not something you hear every day." Ron murmured, whilst a mixture of chicken and pumpkin juice swished inside his mouth.

Hermione was placed opposite Ron along one of the giant tables that stood in the great hall. Ron was stuffing his face with his food as per usual, but Hermione barely touched her dinner, the thought of being alone with Draco for an hour each day didn't give her much of an appetite.

Hermione moaned, she differently wasn't looking forward to spending time with Draco.

"Where is Harry?" asked Hermione, trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

Ron peered up from his large plate of food and shrugged his solders. He was no help at all.

"Ronald do you ever stop eating! Can't you tell I need someone to talk right now!" Blurted Hermione, surprised by her sudden mood swing.

Ron gulped down his last piece of food and fixed his eyes on Hermione's. Hermione scooped up her books and stormed out into the halls in attempt of a dramatic exit. She wasn't that angry at Ron, she just needed an excuse to leave and study for her potions final, for she wouldn't have much time later.

She headed towards the library, picked a table and began to read to herself, which helped clean out her mind. Five minutes later a shadow towered over her books, she took no notice of it; nothing was going to distract her-

"Hermione, why is it no surprise I would find you here?" A familiar voice waylaid her from her calm thoughts.

Hermione craned her neck up towards Harry's face, his mouth twitched into a wide grin.

"Harry, why do you look all cheerful?" Hermione murmured, her eyes swimming with curiosity.

"I was just with Ginny, had a great time, that's all."

"Oh really...You guys together or...?" Hermione pondered, eager for more information.

"I think so, and please don't tell Ron, you know how he would react..."

Hermione understood, and gave Harry a slight nod in agreement.

"Oh I'm late, sorry Harry I have to go"

Hermione scatted up her things and clutched them tight against her chest, uncertain of how tonight was going to turn out with Draco.

She paced throughout the halls until she reached the room she dreaded to see.

The guy she dreaded to see.

She swayed inside to find Draco slumped into his chair, fidgeting with his hands. It was obvious he wasn't happy about this either, and she would be surprised if he wasn't. He barely acknowledged her existence, a slight turn from his head or a glare from his piercing blue eyes would have been enough, but he just sat there.

She needed to break the tension.

"Where's professor Slughorn?"

Draco sharply jerked his head towards Hermione.

"If you came on time you would have known, wouldn't you." Draco scowled.

Hermione settled with his answer, knowing she wouldn't get anymore out of him. Hermione hobbled across to a desk a safe distance away from Draco, and collapsed into her seat.

She was trapped.

Hermione peered over to glance at Draco's hard facial features. His face was frozen into a blank expression; he looked bad, worse than usual. Big black rings sat under his eyes, his skin icier than usual, and his normally perfectly combed snow white hair was tangled in nots. He looked vulnerable, and easy to brake.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Draco hissed, slightly spitting.

"You don't need to be so rude you know-"

"Rude! I'm not the one who stares at people for bloody ten mins!"

"Stop being so arrogant or I'll-"

"You'll what Granger? Punch me again, and get us another month dentition?"

"Stop interrupting me!"

Frustration filled Hermione's body; she had no time for this.

"Draco what's wrong with you? You seem more pissed off than normal."

"None of your stinking business Granger!" Draco thundered.

Hermione wheezed out a sign, and stiffy rose from her seat to walk towards Draco.

"Bugger off mudblood, don't come any closer, your blood type is probably contagious."

That vile word struck her instantly, but knew she had to keep her irritation hidden if she wanted to make this experience just that little bit more bearable.

Draco's eyes scanned her sharply as she bent down to grope the edges of his wooden desk.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you not to come closer! Didn't anyone ever teach you to listen? If bloody Slughorn didn't take my wand off me I would-

"Listen, Draco, listen to me"

Draco froze instantly to the familiar words that start off his dreams.

Hermione was surprised at how well he responded, due to his anger issues.

"Go to your room and rest, you're obviously not well. I'll tell Professor Slughorn that you're sick, he trusts me."

Draco swivelled his head up to glare directly in Hermione's eyes. His features were stretched into a cold sneer, but his eyes said differently. Hermione's face was peering back curiously, which made him come to the realisation that he was staring, and plunged towards the door without saying a word.

* * *

><p><em>Hello! Sorry this chapter took forever, it's kind of short but I thought no one was reading it and took my time but then I got e-mails and turns out people are reading this story! Yay! <em>

_Now that its school holidays and I have time, the chapters will go up a lot quicker, and hopefully be longer :)_

_Thank you for reading! Please review!_

_-Mish_


	3. mysterious

Draco threw himself onto his bed, burying his sweaty face into his pillow. It's not like Granger was going to lie, he really did feel sick. Probably sick from being with her for too long.

Why did she offer to lie anyway? Not like there was anything in it for her. Not like she cares anyway. No one does.

His mind instantly swayed into a mental image of his parents, which resulted in a powerful wave of resentment for them both.

He exhaled deeply and vigorously shovelled his way though his blankets, knowing he was in desperate need to unwind his stress.

Knowing there is still an hour each day with Granger, miffed him to know his stress and sulky dreams would be majorly prolonged.

/

"Hermione are you still angry at me about yesterday?" whimpered Ron, whist dipping his quill into a small bowl of ink.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know... at dinner, storming out and all"

"I didn't storm out; I simply walked briskly. There is a difference Ron."

"Well, I guess you're not angry then?"

"Why would I be?"

"Oh, okay good."

Ron tentatively slid his hand closer to Hermione's, causing their pinkies to rub together. Hermione does enjoy his little shy gestures of romance. It confirms that he still has feelings for her, and that he hasn't traded her in for Lavender who seems to be lurking around him, which is utterly pathetic. Even though they're not dating, she doesn't want Lavender anywhere near him.

A speck of tousled white hair caught her attention and thousands of thoughts scatted into her mind.

Why does he still look as tired as yesterday?

Why does he go to class looking so messy?

What's bothering him so much?

"Do you know what's wrong with Draco?" Hermione whispered.

"If you ask me I think he just didn't get something he wanted, being spoiled and all. But who bloody cares anyway, I mean its Malfoy." Ron muttered back.

Hermione knew he was right, she shouldn't care, but she still did anyway. She didn't know why she cared, by all the things his done to her in the past, why should she?

She either cared or was just curious; she later acknowledged it was probably both.

"I forgot to ask, how was detention with Malfoy? I know it mustn't be pleasant, but if his giving you a hard time-"

"No it's alright Ron, I manage." Murmured Hermione. "It's not that bad."

"That's hard to believe knowing Malfoy, but if you say so."

/

"Screw this crap" Draco sniggered to himself, swaggering inside the haunted room.

There she was, sitting quietly to herself, minding her own business, but that won't last for long, pity.

"Draco" her eyes were drenched with worry.

Draco ignored her and flopped down at one of the wooden desks. He wasn't up for small talk, or any other communication with Granger.

"Are you feeling any better?" Hermione hesitated, knowing he wouldn't take her questions well.

"Do I look better Granger? And I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"I'll take that as a complement." Hermione quipped, with a humourless chuckle.

Draco disregarded her, he wasn't assumed.

"I take it Professor Slughorn isn't coming in today?" Hermione prolonged.

"Slughorn isn't coming, and never will. He says that just being together like this is punishment enough, which is true, obviously. "

"So-"

"Oi Granger, just 'coz were stuck in here together with nothing to do doesn't mean we have to talk okay?"

Hermione's mouth was agape, but she had to admit, with all the questions she was basically asking for it.

"Malfoy, what's wrong with you? What's bothering you so much that it looks like you have just got out of a fight with the Whomping Willow?" Her curiosity got the best of her, she needed to know.

"It's none of your flipping business Granger!"

"It is my business when I have to deal with your sullen personality everyday!"

"Then stop taking to me and you won't have too!"

"Stop bickering with me!"

"I will if you shut up!"

Draco shrugged his face into his palms; her yapping made him feel uneasy.

"Draco, I just want to help you. You obviously have some problems and for some unclear, grotesque reason, I want to help you." Drawled Hermione.

"Well I'm not telling you anything!" Barked Draco, burying his face further into his hands.

"Look, if you tell me what's bothering you, I'll be quiet for the rest of the day. Deal?"Hermione implored, hopeful that he'll say yes.

Draco craned his head up to take a glimpse at Hermione, deeply processing her offer.

"I-I just can't. If I tell you you'll be in my head, and well... "Draco hesitated, he searched his mind for a legitimate excuse, but he couldn't think of one.

Granger sat there stiffly, her eyes rimmed for a proper answer.

"Fine! Bloody hell Granger this better be worth it."

A genuine smile tugged on the sides of Hermione's lips, she was glad to know she could easy persuade him.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this chapter is short it was just an annoying chapter to write and I just wanted to get it out, haha hope it's alright though!<em>

_The next chapter will be extra long to make up for it!_

_If you want to ask me questions that I'll actually respond to my tumblr is on my about me page..._

_Please review!_

_-Mish_


End file.
